


Golden Eagle II: Santa's Little Helper

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Golden Eagle [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Bells, Cameos from other Justice Society of America members, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Golden Age, Golden Age (Comics), Het, Holidays, Homefront (World War II), Homefront - Freeform, Justice Society of America - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Series, This story sure filled a lot of challenges!!!, War Era, World War II, jingle bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana has a surprise for Steve at the JSA Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Eagle II: Santa's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 22, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 22, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1303  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for the [2008 Wonder Woman Love Fic/Art Calendar Challenge (December)](http://community.livejournal.com/wonderwomanlove/46834.html). Prompt: Gift, the [2008 DCU Fic/Art Family Winter Holidays Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/313017.html), and the [Holidays Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/jsa_allstars/17615.html) and [Family Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/jsa_allstars/2132.html) for [jsa_allstars](jsa_allstars.livejournal.com).  
> Also, this fits the [2008 DCU Free-For-All Winter Holiday Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/dcu_freeforall/145471.html). Prompts: 20. T15; P29: _Christmas Tree_ and  
>  21\. T15; P46: _Cookies, and 1. Holiday Party, 3. Christmas, 9. Mistletoe, 16. Family/Home, and 23. Santa Claus/Sleigh/Reindeer._  
>  This story takes place on Earth-2 during the Christmas season of 1942. It’s mainly fluff, inspired by my [Holiday Daydreams](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/328994.html), but does have a touch of melancholy, as was often the case during the war years.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/351242.html)

Steve entered the Justice Society of America headquarters, smiling as he saw the festive decorations of holly winding around the staircase, a Christmas tree in the living room, and little figurines of Santa and snowmen around the kitchen that he could see from the hall. The wreath on the front door had smelled fragrant with red berries and a big red bow. 

Steve tugged his jacket down. He was wearing his dark-brown Army Air Force uniform, proud of the way the buttons shone and the silver wings on his chest sparkled. He made sure his blond hair wasn’t too unruly, and stepped toward the kitchen. 

Alan was sipping a cup of punch, coming over to Steve when he saw him in the doorway.

“Hey, glad you could make it!”

“Thanks.” Steve observed the other partiers talking and eating Christmas cookies and gingerbread men while carols from the record player spread good cheer. Dinah was sitting at the table with her husband Larry, and Johnny was talking with Jay and Rex, Carter and Shiera animatedly discussing a new museum exhibit with Ted, and Ma Hunkel winked at Steve and said, “Please, Captain, indulge!”

“It’s Steve, Mrs. Hunkel.”

“Then it’s Ma.” Her blue eyes twinkled, and Steve felt warmed by her motherly concern. 

Other members of the JSA spilled into other rooms, and it looked as if the entire roster would be making an appearance at one time or another. Steve took the cup of punch and picked up a cookie shaped like a snowman.

“Is Diana here?” he asked Alan.

“Not yet. Is she still pumping you for information about Christmas?”

Steve grinned. “Yeah. She says most of the traditions were Pagan to begin with: the tree, mistletoe, the Yule log!” Alan laughed. “But she understands how religions take from others and make things their own. Still, she celebrates the Winter Solstice and I don’t want to overlook that, so we celebrated a few nights ago.”

“Good. Got to keep your woman happy,” Alan winked.

Steve nodded. “Well, I’m happy to do anything to make my Angel happy.”

Alan’s eyes softened. “You really love her, don’t you?”

“I do.” Pride shone in Steve’s eyes and voice. “She’s so special…I can’t even put it into words!”

Alan chuckled. “Keep that sense of wonder, my boy, no pun intended.” Steve’s eyes twinkled. “She’s very special, indeed.” He sipped his punch. “We’re proud to have her as part of our Justice Society family, and you, too, Steve.”

“Thank you, Alan.”

Steve was proud to be accepted by a man like Green Lantern, and all the rest of the superheroes, too. 

Dinah patted the chair next to her. “Sit.”

He pulled out the chair and sat down. Dinah crossed her shapely fishnet-clad legs, Steve careful not to look _too_ closely with her husband sitting right next to her! Larry smirked and sat back in his chair.

“Glad you could make it. You’re back from London, aren’t you?” Dinah asked.

Steve nodded. “I had to attend some meetings there.”

“Still nightly raids?”

“Yeah. Not as bad as the Blitz in 1940, but bad enough. People are just used to going to the bomb shelters frequently.” He sighed. “London is such a mess. Not only are people’s homes gone, but beautiful churches and other buildings are ruined. And the loss of life…”

“But they still carry on,” Dinah said softly.

“Yes, they still do.”

“Good for them,” Larry said, looking as solemn as his wife and Steve.

“The RAF boys are amazing.” Steve didn’t mention the tremendous losses. American troops were beginning to notch significant numbers in the South Pacific on Guadalcanal and other islands, and in North Africa after the November landings. 

Bing Crosby’s voice on the record began singing, _“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas/Just like the ones I used to know…”_

Steve thought sadly of all the servicemen missing Christmas with their loved ones. Dinah noticed his mood and patted his knee. “Well, we can be thankful that we only have to put up with rationing and other nuisances instead of bombing.” She carefully did not mention the telegrams informing parents and wives of loved ones lost. 

“Yes, we can.” Steve took another cookie, this one shaped like Santa Claus.

“We’re wrapping presents for the veterans at the hospital tomorrow. Would you like to join us?”

“Just tell me when, and I’ll be here with bells on!”

Dinah laughed. “Good!”

They chatted for awhile longer, then the party grew noisier and Steve drifted to the living room, bending down to look more closely at the tags on the presents already under the tree.

“Now that is a sight worth leaving Paradise for.” 

Steve straightened and whirled around with a smile, the greeting on his lips dying as his blue eyes grew wide and he exclaimed, “Angel! What’s going on?”

Diana smiled as she approached, dressed in a red satin Santa’s elf outfit, lined with white faux fur at the neckline, sleeves, and hem, the skirt very short. She wore a jaunty Santa hat over her dark hair, and white cotton balls bobbed from the ends of her sleeves and attached to the backs of short red boots, showing off her beautiful legs.

“Do I not look like Santa’s little helper?”

She jingled as she walked, and Steve noticed the string of little silver bells around her left thigh. Eyebrows rising, he said, “Angel, I thought that…um…isn’t such an outfit considered exploitative by your people?”

“Have you seen my costume?” 

He laughed. “I guess it’s all right then.” He looked appreciatively at her. _“More_ than all right.” He began humming _Jingle Bells._

She smiled saucily, jingling her way closer. “My sisters wear what your Man’s World society would consider skimpy outfits. We choose to do so. It is different if women are being exploited by men and have no choice.”

“I’m glad you have a choice.” Steve’s eyes were sparkling as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

“You need to look more festive,” she said, bringing out a small holly leaf and placing it in his buttonhole. 

Smiling, he said, “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome, my love.” She rested her hand on his chest. “I have a found a family here in Man’s World with my friends of the Justice Society, and you are the most important member of that family.”

Steve blinked rapidly, and Diana looked concerned, lightly touching his blond lashes. “Oh, my darling, have I said something to sadden you?”

He shook his head. “No, Angel. On the contrary.” He took hold of her hand and kissed it. “You make me very happy.”

Her smile was bright as she teased, “Then am I a Christmas angel?”

“You could very well be, heralding peace and joy in Man’s World, but I thought you were Santa’s helper?”

“I can be both.”

He laughed as he was pushed down into a comfortable overstuffed chair. Diana sat on his lap and said, “If I understand the custom, Santa, you must grant me my wish.”

Chuckling, he said, “You make it sound like the Aladdin’s Lamp in Arabian Nights, but, yes, you can request a gift and I’ll grant it.”

Her smile grew very tender. “You are my gift, Steve, one that I will always hold close to my heart.”

“You’re mine, too, Angel.”

She reached over to the tree and untied a bit of greenery. Holding it up over their heads, she said, “I believe this custom of mistletoe is for kissing?”

Steve grinned and hugged her tightly, silver bells jingling as he said, “You’re right about that.”

They kissed, Dinah walking into the room and exclaiming, “Wow! Merry Christmas, you two!”

“Merry Christmas, my friend!” said Diana as she snuggled closer to Steve, who exchanged smiles with Dinah.

It promised to be a great Christmas party.


End file.
